


Who’s the Girl?

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: Talking to Daniela is risky business.
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Love-Struck

“What’s on your mind, mijo?” Daniela asked as she sat Usnavi down in the chair, clippers already in her hand. She’d recognise that love-struck look on anyone.

“Nothing,” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Daniela mused, pushing his head down slightly to get a better angle. “Who’s the girl?”

“No-one.” Daniela frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes.

“Tell me, Usnavi.”

“Fine,” he said hesitantly, looking at Daniela in the mirror. “Vanessa.” Daniela stopped what she was doing for a moment before slapping him lightly across the back of the head.

“No.”

“Daniela,” Usnavi whined, flinching slightly at the contact.

“I said no. She’s still a child.”

“She graduated months ago!” Daniela simply glared at him.

“You wait until she’s older. Preferably thirty.” Usnavi just rolled his eyes as Daniela got back to work.

“Sure, Dani.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Daniela practically hissed, pushing his head back down slightly harder than necessary.

“Don’t say it. You let Carla do it though.” Daniela rolled her eyes at the young man before continuing with the original topic of conversation, taking a deep breath as she did so.

“I think she likes you, Usnavi. But she’s not ready for anything right now. You must understand that. Wait until she’s in a better environment before doing anything. One challenge at a time, okay? And love is a complicated challenge. It can wait.” Usnavi smiled at Daniela’s words.

“Poetic.”

“Oye, stop mocking me. I’m trying to help you here.”

“I know, Dani.” Another slap, this time on his arm.

“You will be the death of me.”


	2. Straighteners

“Straighten it.” Vanessa paused, her hand lingering at the ends of the curls. She narrowed her eyes at the woman’s reflection in the mirror.

“Why?”

“I want it straight.” Vanessa sighed, pursing her lips, eyes darting around the room.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“You have straight hair,” Carla retorted, crossing her arms.

“My hair’s like that naturally,” Vanessa responded calmly.

“We’re in a salon. Nothing about this is natural.”

“I won’t do it.”

“I’m paying you, chacha. Straighten it.”

“Not until you tell me the reason why.”

“I just don’t like it anymore.”

“And why is that?”

“They’re big and obnoxious and ugly.” Vanessa had to stifle a gasp, struggling to keep her face neutral. The matter-of-fact tone made it hurt even more.

“I’m getting Daniela.”

“No! Nessa, don’t.” Carla grabbed Vanessa’s wrist; her grip strong.

“Carla, making a big change to your appearance is something you need to think about beforehand. I’m getting Daniela.” Carla slumped back down in the chair, staring determinedly at the ground. Daniela came out from the backroom a minute later, Vanessa leaving to attend on a customer.

“What’s the problem? Vanessa looked upset.” Daniela habitually reached her hands out to play with Carla’s curls as she leant against the back of the chair, so used to the gesture.

“I want my hair straight.” Daniela paused for a second before continuing.

“Why? You love your curls.” Carla’s lips pressed tightly together and the wrinkles in her forehead became visible.

“No, everyone else likes my curls. Not me. They’re annoying and I hate them and I want them gone. If you won’t do it, I’ll do it myself.” Tears were pooling in her eyes, her chin wobbling slightly.

“Mi amor, what’s really the matter?” Daniela stroked Carla’s upper arms, sensing there was something more. The younger woman took a moment with her eyes closed before speaking, her voice hesitant.

“I told my parents. Yesterday. About…you—know,” Carla began, already beginning to breathe deeper and slower. “She told me to never come back. Said don’t call her Mami anymore.” The anger in her voice was barely concealed by the sad tone.

“And you’re mad,” Daniela said in a hushed voice, once again playing with the ends of Carla’s hair. “Give it a week, Carla. One week, and if you still want to then I will straighten your hair.” Carla nodded, sniffling. She stood and Daniela immediately pulled her in for a hug. “You are not your mother, Carla. No matter what you look like.” Carla pressed herself further into Daniela’s shoulder.

“Love you,” she said, muffled. Daniela smiled, resting her hand on the back of Carla’s head.

“I love you too.”


	3. Lover Boy

Pete smiled as he walked into the salon, which quickly turned into a small frown as he looked around. Daniela was the only one there, on the phone with someone. She waved him over to a chair, ending her call a minute later.

 _“And a Pepsi. See you soon,_ _mi querida.”_ She smiled to herself, picking up a garish cape as the other person spoke. _“Yo también te amo_ _.”_ Daniela hung up, laughing as she turned to see Pete’s shocked expression in the mirror.

“Who was that?” He asked, eyes wide with curiosity as she draped the cape over him.

“No-one you need to concern yourself with. The usual?” His face rearranged itself back into the original frown as he agreed.

“Yeah.”

“Why so grumpy today, Petie?” She patted his arm gently, running her other hand through his short hair.

“I’m not grumpy,” he defended, crossing his arms under the leopard-print material. Daniela grinned at his petulant attitude.

“You teenagers are something else.”

“I’m an adult.”

“There’s more to being an adult than age.” She sighed softly, picking up the clippers. “Are you upset it’s me doing your hair?”

“Why would I be?” He responded slightly too quickly, making Daniela smirk.

“I know you’ve set your eye on Carla. Don’t think I didn’t see you dancing at the club.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, looking down to avoid her gaze in the mirror.

“I also saw her reject you. Several times, if I recall correctly.” Pete now glared at her reflection, while she simply laughed.

“One day, Daniela. You’ll see.”

“If you say so, lover boy. I think you’d be better off with someone around your own age, though. She’s far too old for you.”

“Only eight years.”

“Nine. It was her birthday last month. And I know that a certain friend of yours has a little crush on you. Best to keep your options open, yeah?” She finished up his cut as the door to the salon practically slammed open.

“Cariño, you won’t _believe_ what I heard!” Carla hurried over, holding a bag in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. Pete only stared; his mouth open in disbelief. “Oh. Hi Pete.” Daniela laughed airily as she pulled the gown off of him, patting him on the arm.

“One day,” she said with a wink, wrapping an arm around Carla’s waist as Pete’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Remember what I said, Petie. Keep an eye out, yeah?” He nodded as he handed over the money, leaving with a small smile on his face.


End file.
